bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Rio
Georgina "Gina" Rio is a housemate from Big Brother 14. Profile Socialite Gina recently lived in The Savoy for six months fully paid by her parents. She now lives in a house in Kings Cross. She once appeared in a tabloid newspaper as "the most spoilt girl in the country". She dropped out of Hertfordshire University where she was studying Fashion and Marketing as "people didn't party enough". Gina admits she spends money when she is angry. "If I'm angry, I feel I deserve certain things". Gina has never had a real job where she has been employed by a company. She does wardrobe styling and personal shopping for her rapper boyfriend and her mum’s friends who admire her fashion sense. She lives off a £10,000 per month allowance from her mum, which she spends on clothes, make-up, going out, petrol, haircuts, pedicures, manicures and other ways of treating herself. She has saved some money but has no idea how much. She does believe in God but is not religious and neither are her parents. Shopping makes her happy and she is passionate about handbags. Gina's saying is: "I'm rich, so I can be a bitch!" She does say that she is not bitchy for the sake of it, only if someone gives her a reason to be. She doesn't have breakfast but always finds time for lunch. She loves sushi and always meets friends for lunch. Her favourite restaurants are Banca and Nobu. Gina has dated up and coming rapper, Ecksell for over a year. Big Brother 14 On Day 5, the public chose to nominate Dexter, Gina and Sallie for eviction; the "People's Puppet", Michael, cast the public's nominations on their behalf. On Day 9, Gina survived the public vote and Sallie was evicted from the House. On Day 12, after receiving eight nominations from her fellow housemates, Gina faced the public vote for a second week in a row. On Day 14, Gina was removed from the public vote after receiving the least votes to evict at that point. On Day 19, housemates nominated face-to-face during a live broadcast; after receiving four nominations from her fellow housemates, Gina faced the public vote for a third week in a row. On Day 23, Gina was "fake evicted" from the House along with Dexter; although the other housemates believed they had been evicted, they were actually sent to the Big Brother Secret Safe House, and would return to the House later in the week. On Day 26, Dexter and Gina, who had previously been living in the Safe House, were asked to save a nominated housemate from facing the public vote; they chose to save Charlie and replace her with Jackie. On Day 33, after receiving four nominations from her fellow housemates, Gina was nominated for eviction once again. On Day 37, she survived the public vote and Jackie was evicted from the House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Gina12.jpg|Gina enters the Big Brother 14 House Gina5.jpg|Gina's other alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Gina7.jpg|Gina argues with Sallie in the Big Brother 14 bedroom Gina6.jpg|Gina in the Big Brother 14 smoking area Gina4.jpg|Gina in the Big Brother 14 Diary Room Gina13.jpg|Gina is nominated for a second week in a row in Big Brother 14 Trivia *Gina was the first ever housemate to enter the Big Brother House on Day 2. **Gina was the first ever Big Brother housemate to enter the House after Day 1 and be nominated for eviction during the first week of a series. ***Gina was the first ever new housemate to survive the first eviction of a series. **In Big Brother 14, Gina was the first new housemate to survive an eviction. *In the early hours of Day 3 of Big Brother 14, Gina received a formal warning following a heated argument with Sallie Axl which resulted in Gina aggressively trying to remove Sallie's hat from her head. **Gina was the first Big Brother 14 housemate to receive a formal warning from Big Brother. **Gina holds the record for receiving a formal warning in the shortest amount of time after entering the House; she received her warning on the same night that she entered the House. ***Gina is the first ever housemate to receive a formal warning on the same night that she entered the House. **Gina was the first Big Brother 14 housemate to be punished by Big Brother after allegedly breaking the rules. *Gina was the first female Big Brother 14 housemate to survive an eviction. **Gina was the first ever housemate to survive an eviction during a Big Brother series to air on Channel 5 after receiving the fewest amount of public votes to evict. **Gina was the first ever female housemate to survive an eviction during a Big Brother series to air on Channel 5 after receiving the fewest amount of public votes to evict over her opponent, Sallie Axl. *Gina and Dexter Koh were the first Big Brother 14 housemates to face the public vote three weeks in a row. **Gina and Dexter were also the first Big Brother 14 housemates to face the public vote two weeks in a row. **Gina was the first female Big Brother 14 housemate to do so. *Gina was the first ever female housemate to be saved from eviction, after voting lines had been temporarily suspended, days before the eventual eviction took place; housemates would normally be saved from an eviction by the process during the night of this actual eviction. **Gina was the second ever housemate overall to be saved by this process. *During Week 3 of Big Brother 14, Gina was the only housemate not to nominate Dexter. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 14 Housemate Category:Late Entrant